Heaven's Earth
by CrimsonVerxerk
Summary: She is one of Odin's Battle Maiden, the Valkyrie. He is just a mortal, albeit a famous one. What happen when they meet? Blades will clash and sparks will fly, but what if there are more then sparks? Something unimagenable, perhaps?
1. Foreword

Summary: She's one of Odin's three battle maidens, the Valkyrie. He, on the other hand is just a lowly mortal, albeit a famous one. What happen if their blades clash? Will it be more then sparks fly between them? Is it for better or for worse?

Author's note: Alright, this is my very first RO fic so don't be hard on me kay? Right, since this is a fic, I'll add up few things to make it more fun like, 2nd jobs for both ninja and gunslinger and also their respective transcendent jobs. So, I'll explain all the add-up things I've done here.

Battle Maidens; Valkryies- They are The Chosen of The Slain, Odin's assistants in chosing warrior's soul and guide them to Valhalla to become Odin's army against the baddies when Ragnarok is commenced. I will borrow Valkryie Profile's valkryies, which is Lenneth, Hrist and Silmeria. Be warned though, this isn't a crossover so don't expect VP plots in here...well I borrowed some. Anyway, besides guiding warrior souls, they also have a specific jobs assigned to them. Wanna know? Read next chapter.

Shinobi- These are the 2nd job for ninjas. They will have extra skills of course but the skills are purely fictional and are mine as they are created by me!

Kage- They are the transcendent jobs of ninja and have advanced skill. Purely fic of course.

HeavyArms- The 2nd job for gunslingers. Can use heavier firearms and have more skill.

FullBuster- The transcendent job for gunslinger and uses advanced high-tech weapons like lasers and the such.

Right, these should be enough to keep you guys guessing. Wanna know more, read more.

Disclaimer: Almsot forgot about these guys. I do not own RO or VP but I do own my OC and the new jobs which I created. If RO happens to create new jobs exacty the same as mine, it is purely coincidental, but I'll sue them.


	2. Prolouge: The First Impression

**Author's Note**: Well, this is it, the prolouge. Hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

**Vahalla**

It was breezy in Valhalla. It always is. The flowers sway in the direction of the breeze, sometimes losing a few petals here and there but still beautiful. It seemed to excite the heart of the maiden that sees it.

Her hair, silver blue sways in the breeze, showing how silky smooth it is. Blue eyes watching Valhalla's nature, showing tenderness and compassion.

"Ah, Lenneth. Here you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," a voice said behind the maiden, know as Lenneth.

"Freya, you are here...so tell me. Is Odin satisfied?" Lenneth asked without turning around.

"Of course, your work is wonderful as usual," Freya replied. "but he insist on knowing of the Mjolnir,"

"I'm afraid I will need more time for that, Freya. I could not find the required items to complete such a grand weapon," Lenneth said with a sad tone. She, Lenneth is one of the three Battle Maidens of Odin and also the Choser of The Slain. But among the three sisters, they have different respective jobs other then guiding the souls to Valhalla.

Silmeria, the youngest is assigned to transcend warriors to higher levels.

Hrist, the eldest sister is assigned of destruction of the enemy forces. She has complete power to meddle in mortal bussiness to balance the amount of mortal and enemies.

Lenneth, the middle sister, is the Forger of The Gods. She is the one that constructs the God Artifacts such as the Slephneir and the such. And now, she is tasked of creating the ultimate weapon, The Mjolnir.

But alas, such weapon of high degree of quality requires the best materials. And oddly enough, she couldn't find any on Valhalla.

"Forgive me, Lenneth, as I'm not a master in your field, but what such items that you couldn't find on Valhalla?" Freya asked. Its weird when the best materials that Lenneth require is nowhere in Valhalla. This is the place of the gods.

"That's just the thing. The material...I have figure it out yet," Lenneth replied with a slight blush. Freya sweatdropped.

"So...you couldn't find the material because you haven't figure out what to use?" Freya said, confirming her thought.

"Yes. Please oh please do not tell Odin about this! My reputation will surely fell!" Lenneth pleaded at Freya. Freya was shocked to see Lenneth like this. She isn't like this. Usually she's confident, stern and emits an aura of power around her. But now...

"I will," Freya replied.

"Promise?" the Valkryie asked and Freya nodded.

"But where are you going to find the materials?" Freya asked. With that, Lenneth opened a blue pillar of light with the flick of her hand.

"The Middle Earth," Lenneth simply said and step into the portal. "I beg for your prayer that I will success,"

The portal dissapeared along with its caster, leaving Freya alone.

"I just hope that you won't find more then you bargained for," wished the goddess of beauty.

* * *

**Prontera  
**

"Cards! Cards! A lot of 'em!"

"Weapon of the finest is here! You won't be dissapointed!"

Prontera, the capital city of the Middle Earth, or the Human world. People of various jobs fill the streets, making it a sea of colours and variety. The merchants, who never rest to sell their products, costumers consisted of mages, knights and many more with their haggle of prices and people with their pets.

Its quite beatiful to the Valkyrie's eyes. Valhalla isn't always this cheerful. In fact Valhalla never will like this due to the scarecity of people allowed in there. Sometimes, she always wonders what it is to be a mortal, to have need, worry...well she have one right now and maybe...love.

But now is not the time for it. She need to find a rare material worth of Mjolnir's construction. She had took her mortal appearance, a Paladin so that no one will suspect anything of her.

Lenneth then head over to the inn, hoping to scourge useful information there.

* * *

"Wooo, that's a nice collection you got there, Xerph," the bartender said to the Shinobi. The Shinobi, known as Xerph had cyan spiky hair, and silver eyes eyes, was holding a set of cards. Monster cards. Or to be exact, MVP cards.

"Heheheh, well that's what you get if you work hard enough," Xerph Novae replied with a huge grin. His hand was holding seven MVP cards and garnered the jealousy of others in the bar.

"Hmmm, you even got a GTB card eh?" Maximilian Maxwell, the bartender of the Azure Azoth inn said. He had trimmed short jet black hair with red eyes The both of them are great friends, especially their bond started since they were kids. Max prefered the safe job so he build the inn and manage the bar. Xerph is the complete opposite, preferring challenging jobs.

"Hey, don't use short forms, will ya? Give some respect for the bug!" Xerph said and gave his friend a glare.

"Ahahahah, always the same eh, Xerph?" Max laughed. His friend sure had a deep respect for the animal that he had killed.

"Of course!" Xerph said and jumped onto the bar table. "These sacrifical creatures had made me stronger! Give me food! Money! And of course, fame!"

"Oit, oit! Off the table will ya! I just cleaned it and your shoes dirty!" Max screamed and uses his cloth as a whip and strike his friend's butt. Everyone turned to look at the duo.

"Ouw, okay!" Xerph said and jump onto his chair. "Anyone wants a freaking MVP card? I have seven of variety to sell! Oh and don't come near me if you don't have 3 million zenny above!"

"The chair too!!" Max proceed to whip Xerph's butt the second time and he took his seat. "You wanna sell go outside!"

"No way, too many people, plus I don't have the skills to haggle with people about prices," Xerph replied and he ordered a melon juice.

"Right, right. So...your almost able to reach transcendent right?" Max asked and gave him his juice.

"Yup, after I get the glowing aura, then I will be able to reach Kage," Xerph replied and almost take a sip of his juice when a beautiful paladin with silver blue hair sat beside him. The Paladin had the glowing aura around her, indicating that she's a very high level Paladin.

"I'll have what he's having," the paladin ordered.

"Okay," Max replied and prepared another melon juice. Xerph on the other hand, was thinking hard on how to get this woman to notice him.

'Shit! She's beautiful! I gotta talk to her! But what!? Hello? Nah, too casual. Hi? Same!!' Xerph thought. Suddenly, a little baby Chonchon buzzed in and landed in his juice and do a backstroke.

Max and the Paladin noticed this as well as Xerph. 'What a poor guy, he's just about to hit this beautiful woman when suddenly this fly had to come. Talk about major embarassment!' Max said in his thought.

Now the Paladin eyed the Shinobi closely. Usually, people in this situation will do one of two things, that is, order a new one or just take away the fly and drink it. If the Shinobi does the latter, she will be disgusted.

And you know what Xerph do? He took the fly, held it between two fingers and shake it while screaming, "Spit it out, ya bastard! Spit it out!" Both Max and the Paladin sweatdropped, but the paladin laugh a little. Xerph stopped and was transfixed at her. She had the most beautiful laugh ever. Xerph wondered if she is some kind an angel.

"No!! My ChanChan!" a voice said behind them and appeared beside Xerph and started to pummel him repeatedly. The person is a female Acolyte. And from her punches, she's qualified to be a Monk.

"Gah!! Take your ChanChan back!" Xerph handed her the baby ChonChon back and the Acolyte trailed off while glaring at him. The Paladin, however realised something was amiss.

The Acolyte, during her barrage of punches on him, had skillfully steal one of his card. She couldn't believe her eyes. How could an Acolyte, a messanger of God, Odin do such things?

"Excuse me, Mr Shinobi, I'm not sure you've realised it, but the person just now...she just stole one of your card," the Paladin informed him.

"Steal? Hush, let's not use such harsh words on good people like Acolytes, okay?" Xerph replied with a smile.

"But-" her words are cut short when the Shinobi pulled out a large money beg filled with gold.

"You know, for a hunter, she carries a heck lot of gold," Xerph said.

Hunter? Now she's confused.

"So, how much you get?" Max suddenly asked.

"Well," Xerph took out his cards, which now only has six and he took a peek into the beg. "5 million zeny for and Eddga card,"

And then the Paladin understood. "You...stole back from her?"

"Uh-huh. The Hunter thought she could fool me by disguising as an acolyte, but I fooled her back," Xerph replied.

Amazing, the thief got mugged?

"Heheh, she want something, she has to pay, that's the rule," Xerph said with a devilish grin that send electric down her spine. "No one, I tell you, makes a prey out of me,"

"Max my man! Here's half for you!" Xerph said happily and gave him half the 5 million zeny.

"Woo, for me?? You're the man. And for that, consider this is your home!" Max said happily and took the money away, and gave him the inn's special, the T-Bone Lobster steak.

"This is my home!" Xerph said while munching his food. The paladin could only sigh at the two especially the energatic Shinobi.

"Excuse me, bartender-" the Paladin said but was cut short again.

"Hey! Max has a name, ya know!!" Xerph said with his mouth full and spilled food over the paladin. And with that he got another whip in the face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!!" Max screamed. He then gave a napkin to the paladin. "So sorry. This guy's sensitive when it come to names,"

The Paladin sighed. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. "Mr Max, have you ever heard of any mysterious material before that has unique properties before?"

"Eh? Well, I've heard many weird stories before...monsters, weapons but metals are rare," Max continued to wipe his now already-clean-dry-glass. "Why you ask anyway, Miss Paladin?"

"Hey! She has a name too!!" Xerph said between munches, spilling food over Max this time.

_Whip!_

"Ouwww,"

"Urh, if you insist to know, it's Lenneth DawnLight," Lenneth said in a not too happy tone. She had enough of the Shinobi's digusting antics for an eternity. She then payed for her drink and started to left.

"Shit! See what you done??" Max said through gritted teeth at Xerph. He seemed kinda sorry for what he'd done. "Miss," Max called out to her. "Miss Lenneth, perhaps you'll find useful information if you stayed around more?"

Lenneth then stopped for a moment before she replied, "Probably," and she took a table near the corner.

"You mess with my costumers, you mess with my rep!" Max gripped Xerph by his shirt and gave him a cold glare and shake him. "No rep, no income!!"

Xerph could only nod as furiously as Max shaked him to show that he understood.

* * *

Lenneth was sitting peacefully in the corner, enjoying another glass of melon juice. The drink is oddly good to her tounge. It's not too sweet like the fruits on Valhalla, heck, she vaguely remember the time she actually had a full meal. It's not like she need any to survive though. She just need the drink to show people that she's doing something, rather then sitting aorund doing nothing.

Maybe, just maybe she should try eating a meal...

A plate of pizza was placed in front of her and a person sat in front of her. She didn't need to see who it was, she can sense it.

"What do you want, Shinobi?" Lenneth asked the person in front of him.

"Hey, I have a name, you know!" Xerph said in an irritated tone, then remembering what he was told, calmed down. "Xerph, Xerph Novae,"

"I do not wished to associate with someone who doesn't even know table manners, so please, spare me the future feeling of disgust," Lenneth replied sharply.

Ouch, that hurts. "Are you saying that I'm a barbarion or something?" Xerph asked, his eyebrow twicthing. So much for his attempt for an apology with the pizza.

"I'm just saying the facts, Shinobi," Lenneth then drum her fingers on the table, indicating she's kinda bored with him.

Xerph was about to reply when suddenly a glass hit him hard on the head. Strangely enough, the glass didn't shatter and it just bounced back at the owner. Xerph turned to look at the culprit but then realising who it was, turned to look at Lenneth again.

"Look, I'm sorry! And the pizza here is a peace offer, so sorry kay?" Xerph said in a whisper. This caught Lenneth's attention and she turned to look at him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. But still, she couldn't forgive him for what he had done. Lenneth hates people that does disgusting stuff, especially with food.

"No, let that be a lesson for you," she said sharply and turned to look away.

Tch, a hard one, she is. "Okay, let's do it this way. You want to find weird materials right?" Xerph said in a business like tone. Lenneth, turned to look at him again. 'Bingo', Xerph thought and smiled a little.

"I'm listening," she replied simply.

"Well...during my...misadventures," Xerph rubbed the back of his head and earned a brow from Lenneth. "I've heard many stuff, of mystical objects with unique properties, and I can still remember some but surely,"

"And...?"

"I'll take you there, and in return, no hard feelings, kay?" Xerph stated his offer.

Lenneth stared at him intensely, as if challenging him 'not to mess with her', but Xerph seemed unfazed and his smile grew wider. Lenneth sighed a little. Should she take the offer? Its quite a strange one, making an offer were she only had to forgive him of his mistakes. She had nothing to lose though, as Xerph couldn't possibly harm her. And if he waste her time or trying to pull something, she'll make sure that he won't be able to transcend or even become an Enherjar at all.

"Fine," Lenneth replied simply.

"Thank you, I guarantee that your time will not be wasted," Xerph said with a bigger smile. "Pizza?" Xerph took a slice and gestured for her to try one, and Lenneth did.

Lenneth then took a bite and found out that it was delicious. And she could not help but to smile a little.

Unknown to both of them, somebody was watching them, especially the Valkryie. "Lenneth, Lenneth, what, oh what do you search for?" the man said with a glee.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well? Tell me how it is and I hope you guys will truly enjoy it. 


	3. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Author's Note: **Alright, another chappie! This will be longer and I want to thank crissaegrim07 for being the first to read my fic and to tell me where I went wrong with Lenneth's sibling positions in chapter one. So chapter one will be rewrite. Anyway, on with the chap!

* * *

**Azure Azoth Inn, Prontera:**

The dawn rise slowly, replacing the fading night. Sunrise then crept along and bath Rune Midgard with pure light. The light then started to find its way through the streets and the windows of the many houses and rooms.

Sunlight then found its way into Lenneth's room, slowly waking the Valkryie out of her sleep. The valkryie greeted the sunlight and smiled happily. But soon, her smile faded into a frown.

"You greet the sunlight?" a familiar voice asked her.

"It's my way of waking up," Lenneth replied the Shinobi. "My way of appreciate that there's today,"

"You're saying like tomorrow would end or something," Xerph said.

"Yours would be if you don't give me the privacy I require!" Lenneth growled and strike at the Shinobi with her dager under the pillow. With a flash of silver, the blade then connected with the Shinobi's face, but the blade seemed to slide on butter as the Shinobi backslided away.

"Cicada Skin-" the Shinobi chanted but was cut short when he promptly backslides too far and hit the window and fell outside.

The Valkryie could only sweatdropped and sigh. She's starting to regret her action of chosing the Shinobi as her guide. He's annoying, repulsive and has bad table manners and his skill somewhat shady as he had demonstrated just now. The MVP cards he held might be of theft as he is capable of one. But alas, she had to endured it until her quest for Mjolnir's material.

The Valkryie could only let out a small sigh as she prepared herself.

* * *

Lenneth slowly went down the stairs, taking into the surroundings first. The inn, never fails to be void of people, she tought. Last night when she went to sleep, people still crowded the bar. Now, in the early morning, she could hard find a table. 

Luckily, or not, a seat had been preserved for her at the bar, by a certain Shinobi. Xerph signalled for her to seat, and Lenneth, knowing that she doesn't have any other choice, promptly sit down.

"So...please enlight me of where we're going?" Lenneth asked.

"Breakfast first! Talk later!" Xerph replied and ordered his breakfast.

"Rigghtttt, you do both of them at the same time," Max said and took away his and Lenneth's order. Xerph only growled at him like an angry dog.

The time went by as they wait for their food to come and Xerph was surprisingly quiet for some reason. It was weird for Lenneth as it was the only moment that she ever see Xerph quiet. Suddenly, he starts to pull his hair like he has lost his sanity or something.

And then he started to sob. And then he cried.

What the hell is with this guy? Mental problem? Lenneth might not know him much, but only a day was enough to tell that his someone that you should stay away from.

She was right, as people near him back away. Max then came with their orders and put it in front of them and throws a napkin at Xerph's face. The napkin slowly falls down at Xerph's face instantly change into a happy one with a big grin.

"This guy...the saddest moment in his life is when he's waiting for his food to come. That is, if he's not distracted anyway," Max explained to Lenneth.

"And his happiest, is when he got his food?" Lenneth said, confirming her thought. Max only nod as his reply.

"Eat up!" Xerph said to Lenneth, with his mouth full again and got another whip in the face.

* * *

**Magic City, Juno** The paladin and the shinobi arrived at the City of Magic, Juno. They had arrived there using the Kafra's warp portal. They could have arrived quicker if Xerph hadn't had any problem remembering his password for his account to withdraw his money for the fee. 

She insisted on paying but Xerph wants to pay with his money as he wants to remember his password or risk losing his account forever. It took him an hour to remember what it is and she took note to remember it for herself or risk being slowed down again.

'Remember thy name,' she thought, that's his password...Damn!! Now she's like a baby sitter to a mortal.

The two now are in front of the Magic Academy. She didn't know what are they doing there but she decided to not to ask as he will explain everything later eventually.

"Why can't you just bring all the money you have with you?" Lenneth asked.

"Are you crazy? You know how much money I have? I'm not like those merchant that carry big carts and heavy weapons," Xeph explained. "I won't be able to jump at all with all the money weight, and besides, if I carry all my money, I'll be tempted to throw it at my enemy,"

Lenneth could only sigh. She seemed to do that a lot these days, especially when with him.

Suddednly, both of them stopped when they heard someone crying. A female Hunter, with brown hair and brown eyes to match. The Hunter's falcon could only fly in circles around its master, unable to cheer her master.

Xerph was about to ask what happened when the falcon took noticed of them and squawked loudly. The hunter then look up to them, eyeing Lenneth first, then Xerph. Upon seeing him, the Hunter cried even harder.

Again, they are about to be slowed down.

"Oookay, why do I have the feeling that she's crying because of me?" Xerph asked Lenneth sheepishly.

"You do," Lenneth replied simply and the Hunter cried even louder.

"Hah! You fiend! Scoundrel!" a voice boomed behind them. Lenneth sighed again. Great, someone realised. Now this matter will become bigger. The person then quickly took place in front of them, with a very angry face.

"Bastard! Evil! Jerk! Jackass!" the person said loudly, matching the Hunter's cries. The person, a Sage, looked kinda weird. Well, you'll say he's weird, with what his short flaming red hair, red eyes and a very red face. Lenneth and Xerph could only stare at the Sage weirdly as he continued his verbal assault on Xerph.

'What the heck is this guy's prob? Not less then five minutes we've met him and he acussed me stuff. I mean, I know I may have wronged the Hunter, but what did I do??' Xerph thought angrily. The man still didn't stop his swearing, instead, it seemed to intensified as the Sage started to use other langueage.

"Tjukate! Kapket!" the Sage continued. Obviously, it's a bad word, even in foreign language. Xerph couldn't take it anymore. Who is this guy to suddenly butt in, not investigate into things and start swearing at him like he deserved it?

"WHAT'S YOUR PROB, HUH?? DO I OWE YOU SOMETHING?? HAH? HAH?? HAH???" Xerph screamed at the top of his lung. This didn't stop the Sage though. In fact, he look more redder and continued his verbal assault. "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY YOU #$&)(+!!"

And so, from what an ordinary travel turned into meeting a crying Hunter and a swearing Sage and took a toll into a swearing competition, accompanied by a crying sound for the background music.

People started to crowd around them now and this is bad. So the authorities will come and things will get even worse. Luckily for her though, 'authority' came.

"Soul Siphon!! Soul Siphon!!" a voice boomed, followed by a flash of light and the sound of heavy objects fall on the floor. The next thing everyone knows is that both Shinobi and Sage are already on the floor, face blue and their mouth foaming.

"Gah, even one of your are already a pain in the ass. Now you guys just have to meet, and add chaos to the equation!" the voice boomed again. The owner, as Lenneth could see, a very old Scholar. He has a very long white beard, long white moustache and equally long white eyebrows too. He reminded Lenneth of a very ancient Ninja from Amaterasu, a very long time ago...

The Scholar then dragged both of them by the feet into the Academy. For an old man, he's quite strong to drag two fully grown men without so much breaking his back.

"Yer comin' or not?" the Scholar asked the two ladies. The Hunter clamed down and followed the men and Lenneth followed suit. 'Hmmm...what the Scholar said just now, as if he knows the two.' Lenneth thought.

* * *

"Why the heck you have to Siphon me? He started it first!!" Xerph said loudly, his arms folded infront of his chest. The Sage, his face now seemed to lost its red colour, does the same. 

"Me?? I'm just trying to preserve justice here! I saw what you did! You tried to take advantage of the girl!" the Sage replied with the same intensity as Xerph.

"Hah!! Justice? You didn't even know what had happened and you just bad mouthed me in the name of justice?? Don't talk BS here!" Xerph exclaimed.

The Sage was about to reply when the old Scholar interrupted them, gaining their attention. Clearly, he's a man of authority. "Blaze! I've told you, do not judge a book by its cover! And do not be quick in your judgement over people's matters!"

Blaze? Johnny Blaze? (Ahem!).

"And you, Xerph! What on Midgard have you done to the poor lady?? Her cries can be heard through out the Academy! Isn't that lovely Paladin with you satisfactory enough??" the Scholar accused.

"Hey!" Lenneth said but was cut short by Xerph.

"Gah! You too old man?? I didn't do anything to the Hunter. We just found her crying and things happens like this," Xerph explained himself. The Scholar then took a big breath in, sighed and walk over to the Hunter.

"Young Hunter, what is the thing that's been bothering you?" the Scholar asked softly. The Hunter, with her brown eyes turned red said through her muffled sobs.

"I'm...Evangeline EverSummers. I...like...animals and bugs, and I...wanted to collect all monster cards! But...but...MVP cards are hard, and...and I stole the Shinobi's card! And he stole my money in exchange!" the Hunter explained and she burst into tears again.

"See? I'm the victim here!" Xerph stated. The Sage looked kinda embrassed now after he heard the story and the Scholar looked little angry but still calm.

"Now, now, you know that's stealing is a crime. I mean, sure, you can steal on monsters but not on people," the Scholar said to her but was cut short when the Hunter's stomach growled.

"I have no money, and I haven't eat for a day!!" the Hunter cried again, but this time, in a cute way. Both Sage and Scholar stood transfixed at her.

"Hmph! That's what you get for stealing!" Xerph said loudly, and the Hunter cried even louder. The Scholar and the Sage glared daggers at him. "What?"

"I guess stealing from a moster like him isn't a crime at all," the Sage stated. Lenneth sighed again, mens.

* * *

"So...you're here because you wanted to help me with the Ethereal Material?" the Scholar, named Gen Marglith said. It seemed that Xerph had a long history with him, as they don't need introduction at all. Gen only introduced himself to Lenneth and Evangeline, who's eating the food that had been given to her politely. Luckily that she had amazing table manners eventhough she's starving, unlike a ceratin someone. 

"Yup old man, and who's this annoying Sage anyway?" Xeph said.

"You better watch your tounge Shinobi!" the Sage said, anger flaring through him again.

"Blaze, it is you who need watch your tounge! You had just victimised the innocent!" Gen pointed at him through gritted teeth. "You owe the Shinobi! He's kind enough for not to sue you! Now introduce!"

The Sage growled loudly for everyone to hear, but he obeyed anyway. "Blaze, Blaze Blast is the name. But I prefer you to call me by my profession,"

Lenneth, Xerph and Evangeline had blank look on them. You would had that too if you heard a weird name like that. Blaze is weird enough in the equation, and then you put Blast as the family name. Even weirder.

"What? When your angry you turn into a dragon or something?" Xerph said with curiosity. It was the first time anyone asked something like that to him in pure curiosity then just to annoy him and cause him to blush a little.

Blush?? The girls looked kinda panic especially Evangeline. 'Oh no, oh no! I do not wan't to see this! I mean, I've heard about a few mortal's weird choice about their partners in life. She has heard from Hrist before, as she is the most experienced in the mortal world then her and Silmeria, that some mortals would went far with their love as to choose their own gender to marry with. She prayed that she won't have to experience such stuff, but now...

"Ahem, so...what about the Ethereal Material?" Lenneth asked.

"Well, you guys surely have knw about undead, right?" Gen said with a clear voice and earned everyone's attention. "Well, isn't it weird that ghosts like Raydric, are able to move their armors when actually they are practically dead?"

"They are able to because of the reluctance of the soul to rest, and using their former self's energy, glued by their soul, they are able to move," Blaze explained after Gen. "In other words, they contain energy, that if harnessed right, can be made into a material, that, had no mass, making them superiorly light,"

"So, in other words, we will use the undead's energy as the base material?" Lenneth asked. Interesting, she never had heard of such material before.

"It's true. When their body is destroyed, they release pure energy as their soul aren't able to hold them together anymore," Gen continued.

Well, the theory is right. "So, we will need to kill the Undead first, right?" Lenneth stated her curiosity.

"Yes, and after that, the energy will become neutral, not anyone else's anymore and you have to be quick as the energy will be dispelled rather quickly," Gen explained again and this time, he held out a black box that had two switches at the side.

"What's this??" Xerph asked.

"You won't be able to gather the energy with bare hands. You will need this, the EtherCollect, it speciallized in doing what we require," Blaze stated, and took the box and store it with him.

"May I ask, why are you doing this again, Xerph?" Gen asked the Shinobi, whose eye fixed on the pocket where the EtherCollect was. "Oh, just feeling a little charitable today. I'm on a mission to help Lenn finding her stuff and I thought yours would fit into her needs, and I thought I'll help you complete your tesis too. It's like killing two birds with a kunai,"

Lenn? Is Xerph referring to her? "Umm...isn't it stone?" Evangeline asked.

"I prefer kunai then stones Eve," Xerph casually reply.

"Eh? Eve..?" Evangeline or Eve asked. Now Xerph had called her Eve. Who's next, Blaze?

"Kay, let's get going. So, I'm sure Aze is going to follow too, right?" Xerph asked the now Aze.

"Huh? You've nick me already?" Blaze asked in the same level of confusion as the other two ladies.

"Yea...it's easier with nicknames, right? Lenneth is now Lenn, Evangeline is too long so just call her Eve and you Blaze is now Aze. You don't want people to make fun of you name right?" Xerph explained and walked away to the exit. "Hurry up!" he called back to them.

"Ah, you guys have gotten your nick, already? He usually call me G during the old days," Gen stated and rub his beard again, remembering the old days.

At last, they're moving somewhere.

* * *

They're right in now in front of the Kafra again, but was stopped by Xerph, who had a pondering like look on his face that Lenneth had never seen before. 

"So, Eve, are you coming with us?" Xerph asked, when the Hunter followed them.

"Yes, please allow me so. I wish to repay Mr. Blaze's kindness for trying to help me, and I wished to offer my service to you too. I know what I do is wrong and I want to reprimend myself. And I wanted to collect enough money to buy those cards of yours! And I'll make sure that you won't sell at anyone else!" Eve answered quickly, her face full of determination and she looked kinda hyper. She even took out a Card Album, showing many monster cards.

"Yo, Aze! What did ya feed her?" Xerph ask the Sage.

"Urmm, cakes? Ice creams?" Blaze replied.

Xerph slapped his forehead and went to the Kafra. The Kafra opened a warp portal for them and the three could hear Xerph muttering something like 'sugar rush', before he dissapeared into the blue light.

* * *

**Pyramid Grounds, Morroc**

The four of them appeared if front of the large Pyramid near Morroc. The blazing sun burned brightly in the sky, painting it all white. Umbrellas, large hats and makeshift tents offer the people of many jobs the protection from the blazing sun. For those who unfortunate enough to have such, especially the heavy armored Lord Knights and Paladins, have to either find shade in the shadows of the trees or in the pyramid.

The other jobs seemed lucky though, as they don't wear too much heavy armor at all, or in Xerph's case, none.

The Kafras, was other case. They have their own tent, but only for them. Oh, air-conditioned tents at with fridge included. This is the only place in the world that could make people, womens actually, as men couldn't become one, to become a Kafra, with what the special priviliges.

"Watery Evasion!" Xerph chanted and a watery pool circles around them, cooling them. "Right, now here's what we gonna do,"

The pool seemed like a briliant idea for a moment, but soon, mother nature took over and the water pool, heated by the merciless sun, steamed considereably, and soon, the four of them felt even hotter then ever, especially Lenneth.

"WAO!! ARE YOU STUPID??" Blaze screamed at him. Everyone turned to look at them and some laughed at their antics. But soon, their laughed turned to a mouth gaping horror.

"Aww, are you hurt?" one of the Kafra said to Falco, Eve's Falcon, as he was burned considerably from the steam cooker and ushered all of them to enter into the tent.

A lot of vein twitchings can be seen among the people. No one is allowed to enter the Kafra's tent. Even injured people. Kafra's are professional healers. You're injured and you get healed on the spot.

Even Blaze was surprised. Was it coincidental, or was it Xerph's plans? Lenneth, Blaze and Eve could swear that they saw him giving them a smirk, added with his white teeth and the flashing sunlight, combined to make a flashing smirk. The three could only sweatdropped.

* * *

The tent was cool, very cool and refreshing. Falco was being treated like a king, by the Kafra. Honestly, what did the girls see in that bird? 

"Urm, Xerph, you have something to say just now?" Eve asked him, who was smuggling some Cokes in the fridge.

"Hah! Fiend! Scound-" Blaze said but was cut shorted by Xerph.

"What?" Xerph then put some money into the fridge. Blaze only give him a 'tch' as a reply.

"Right, now, about the Ethereal Material. G says that we must aim for Undeads, right?" Xerph stated, and the three nodded in silence. "So, here's how we are gioing to do it, we aim the highest floor, and aim for Iris and his gang of old schools,"

"Iris?" Eve asked. Is there a monster called Iris? Isis maybe..

"Osiris, you mean?" Lenneth stated.

"You should stop giving names, you know," Blaze said.

"Hey, names is what define you from others. Anyway, here's the battle plan. Me, throw shuri, and kunais and my trusted Huuma shuri. Eve, shoot, shoot, shoot. Aze, cast Firewalls everywhere and Firebolt and Spell Breaker and give my weapon Fire element and cast Volcano and Lenneth, Grand Cross everywhere, kay?" Xerph explained in breakneck speed.

The three sweatdropped again. The plan, is quite elaborate but the way it is explained, is quite...simple. He could have given a more professional touch.

"No Q&A session? Then let's go!" Xerph said. He then stormed from the tent, but not before dragging the falcon from its pampering session. The Kafras was quite angry but soon blushed when Xerph gave them a quick peck on the cheek and muttering thank you words.

Blaze only scowled at the scene, Eve was more worried at her falcon while Lenneth...she was quite mad, and jealous? No! It couldn't be! Lenneth shake the thought away and followed suit.

Meanwhile, the same person in the Azure Azoth inn before, was near the tent. He had a very messy dark brown hair, and white left eye and black right eye. From the look of his clothing, he seemed to be a FullBuster, a transcedent Gunslinger. His finger was twirling a devilish black gun.

"Lenneth, Lenneth, Lenneth...should I let you complete the Mjolnir? Hmm...questions, questions, questions," the man said. He then grab his gun and aim it at the unsuspecting Vakryie. "Is it you, or your crafts that shall be a hindrace to my plans?"

The man said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how is it? A mysterious character seemed to know about Lenneth and her quest. Wonder who he is? Pls R&R! 


End file.
